futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Good, The Bender And The Ugly
Plot Zoidberg is nervous about his friends not being there for him when he's about to graduate on Psycology, and he's called on stage the moment the Planet Express Ship lands, but due to Leela's lack of attention, over several students, murdering Zoidberg's now former classmates. After running away with his diploma fearing that the hole thing would become huge, Zoidberg outrages against his crew, and unleashes an even bigger fight, when he's lead by his confusing subconcious to use he's brand new diploma to solve that case. At the hideout, Professor Farnsworth tries to fix the television antenna so he can finish he's porn movie before everyone gets home, but is lead by a confusing commercial that, including the malfunction of the antenna, makes Professor Farnsworth to believe he can easily grow muscles without doing anything, just by taking stupid little pills and he wouldn't even realize it. Immediatelly, the professor orders the pills for fast delivery, but have an unpleasant encounter with an old friend of his, Colonel Dirty, the owner of Boob Enterprises and creator of the pills. Hoping to put his plan into action, Zoidberg goes after Bender to ask about the crew. In his improvised therapist office, Zoidberg confronts Bender about his crew and their most recent failure. Bender says that Leela and Fry are the ones to blame, since they're always flirting and chit-chatting. When asked about Amy and Hermes, Bender says that he don't understand her because of her misleading asian eyes and that Hermes is like a nobody, just the "Hermes" of their crew. Thinking on having reached a solution, Zoidberg tries to blow Bender away when he asks for a real one hour attending when he starts being chased by his ex-wife's ghost. Back into action, Zoidberg chases and hunt Fry down. When asked about the inccident, Fry says that is Hermes fault, since he was eating chips and get the ship out of controll. When it's Leela's turn to be interrogated, she thinks it's about the murderer she commited, but when asked about that fact, tries to lure Zoidberg away. She says that is Amy's fault, since she's more worried about her nails that with everyone's safety, and after the consult is over, accidentally runs into a strong and muscular Professor Farnsworth who glorifies himself about the pills actually working out. Proud of his perfect shape, Professor Farnsworth tries to blow the girls' away with his tonned body, but after looking himself in a mirror just a few hours after the pill started to kick in, realizes he has a second head! What could possibly have gone wrong? Decided to hide his second head away and confront Colonel Dirty, he's surprised with a third head, and needs to run for his popularity's sake. Back to Zoidberg's progress, Amy and Hermes both pointed Fry and Leela as the ones to blame. When everyone gathers around for dinner as Zoidberg reveals the results of his research, he comes to the clear and popular solution that Bender is good, not pointed as the one to blame by anyone, Fry and Leela are the bad, because of their lack of attention, and Hermes and Amy are the ugly, with a few mistakes or just no mistakes at all. After not agreeing to Zoidberg's judgement (Bender did not agreed to it because he was labeled the "good one"), everyone performs the musical number of Blame It On Zoidberg as Professor Farnsworth arrives after he's meeting with the pornstar and asks why the lights are turned on in a "dramatical way". When everyone achieves the conclusion that Zoidberg is the one to blame, even doesn't being part of the delivery process, things just cool down as everyone befriends everyone again and Bender gets to know what the hell Amy is talking.